


Cadisimo (Brendon Urie / Ryan Ross fanfic )

by prettyryden



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Medical, Romance, Ryden, fight, hospital au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan got into a fight and Brendon has to help him (Ryden!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes fluttered open,but all he could see was white walls and tubes and monitors.  
"where the hell am I?" He thought  
He grasped with the one arm not plugged into an IV ,the "call nurse "button.  
Immediately a short woman with brown hair tied up in a bun rushed into the room.  
"Why am I here?" Brendon asked  
She replied "you were taken here by someone called Ryan after you got beaten up,do you know him?"  
Brendon could remember bits and pieces .him and Ryan walking down the street,the group of asshole frat boys yelling at them,a punch thrown at his face,him yelling at Ryan to run away.And that was it.

Apparently they broke 2 of his ribs and his nose ,he also got a black eye which was swelling up like mad now. He looked like a mess.  
His nurse left the room,opening the door on the way out and the disgusting stench of bleach and chemical cleaners,no doubt used quite generously ,filled his nostrils.  
He went back to sleep for a little while,after all whatever painkillers they gave him for his ribs made him exhausted.

A few hours later he awoke.  
"Brendon you have a visitor" the nurse said and in walked in Ryan.


	2. The Linoleum Floor (Brendon Urie/ Ryan Ross )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is visiting Brendon and recalls the fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains fighting and f*g used as a degatory term.

Ryan's shoes made light clicking noises as he ran down the linoleum hallway. He had to see Brendon again.  
The night before,him and Brendon went out and whilst they were walking home ,a group of frat bros spotted them. The bros yelled at them "get the fuck away you fags" .they ignored them ,this sort of thing happened all the time. They kept walking and Brendon heard footsteps,he turned and a punch was swiftly thrown to his face.Ryan ran to grab him away and one of the bigger people grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back so he couldn't call the cops.Ryan kicked his foot backwards into the guys balls and while he collapsed in a heap on the floor he dialed frantically. He turned back and Ryan was gone.he found him moments later , bleeding everywhere and barely conscious.  
Sirens filled his ears and Brendon was whisked away.  
Anyways he ran into the white,small ,bare room and saw Brendon,unable to sit up ,covered in bandages with tubes plugged into him.  
A nurse walked in , "excuse me , Ryan can't have visitors right now.  
We've done some X-rays and a shard of his rib has shattered off and we need to perform an emergency surgery"  
Thoughts raced through his head "is he ok?,how long will it be ?, why the hell did this ever happen?"  
He walked out ,walking as slowly as possible down the linoleum floor.


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's went into surgery,but will complications occur ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains swearing I guess so maybe don't read around your grandma

Brendon woke up on a gurney,he was being wheeled into a room labeled "Emergency Operation Unit 2". He had no idea what happened to him,his bones felt like lead but he assumed that was just his meds.  
A doctor sterilized and put an IV of anesthesia and fluids.A mask was placed over his face and the world faded into a cloud of fuzz and blackness.

Brendon woke up in a hospital bed,surrounded by too bright lights and doctors,but not his boyfriend.He stuttered "rr-ry-an.." and fell asleep again.Those meds were way too strong for him ,even being '5'9'.  
Ryan stood over his boyfriends bed,watching the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. It let him know that Brendon was okay,that'd he make it through the night .

The next day ,Brendon woke up. The first thing he said to Ryan was "Ry,I want Burger King " . Ryan responded "What the fuck Bren , Burger King is shit,I'm getting you some Wendy's" .   
"No , I want some Burger King" , Brendon insisted.   
"Fuck I'll get the stupid Burger King" , Ryan finally agreed.  
Brendon's face lit up like a Christmas tree at his response.  
"I love you so .." Ryan said ,but Brendon already fell asleep again.  
Ryan could've swore he heard Brendon mumble "I love you too Ry" in his sleep.   
Now off to get the food.  
When he came back ,the steady rhythm of Brendon's breathing was replaced with irregular,short breaths .  
He pressed the call button  
"HELP PLEASE"


End file.
